Moonlight Becomes You
by thesuttonian
Summary: A one-shot Robron fic - Aaron and Robert. Not your thing, then I'd suggest you don't read. Very M and lots of bad language. No plot really, just my take on what happened after Robert said, "Right, upstairs now."


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing….

'Right, upstairs now.'

Aaron watched as the jean clad legs that had just been pushed against him disappeared up the stairs. He had heard right, the kiss that had just punched the breath out of him proved that. What the fuck was going on?

He turned and ran up the stairs, he wasn't sure if Diane had heard anything and he certainly didn't want to get into a conversation with her.

The door to his bedroom was ajar and he pushed it open, he was about to flare up. Ask Robert what the fuck he was doing? The arrogant git! That was the right thing to do. He fancied Robert, but he felt like he was being played. Aaron had made it clear, Robert and his money could do one.

He moved quietly into the room, Robert was sat on his bed. It was dark, save for the moonlight that was creeping through the window. Robert had taken his leather jacket off and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Aaron's pulse quickened. He shook his head slightly, the words that were on the tip of his tongue had now disappeared.

"What? Were you going to tell me to go?" Robert laughed . "I don't think so…" He fixed Aaron with his clear blues eyes. He stretched out slightly his hands resting behind him, accentuating his body.

"Fuck you…" Aaron breathed running a hand over his face.

"Well, yes, that's the general idea." Robert's voice was a low command. "Get over here."

Aaron's body stirred despite his reservations. This was all wrong: Robert was straight, apparently. He was with Chrissie, more than that he was a right tool. Even though Aaron's brain was telling him one thing, his body and feet weren't agreeing. He moved slowly towards Robert. Robert smiled fully now, his eyes dancing with amusement. "You are really hot when you're pretending to be angry you know?"

Aaron shook his head and straddled the older man, "Shut the fuck up, who's pretending?" He ground down as his lips met Robert's. Twisting his hands through blonde hair just a little too tightly, Aaron pulled the older man's head back and exposed his throat. He licked along his jugular, tasting him. Robert moaned and shifted pushing up against Aaron who moved to kiss the man beneath him deeply. Aaron felt hard fingers dig into his hips there'd be bruises tomorrow he knew. Aaron's breathing was ragged, in the garage there had been little kissing, little foreplay. He remembered how he and Robert had fucked hard and fast on the back seat of Mr Malloy's car. He had had to look away the next day when the old fella, completely unaware, had picked his car up. He smiled a little at the memory now.

He sat back and moved his hands down Robert's chest. Gripping the bottom of Robert's blue jumper, he pulled it up and over his head in one movement. Robert's hair was all mussed up. Aaron smiled to himself and trailed his hands over Robert's chest. His pale skin seemed illuminated in the moonlight. Aaron traced his fingers over Robert's abs before letting his hands rest on Robert's waistband. He looked up, dark eyes staring into blue. He could hear the older man's breath and even feel it against his skin. Reaching down he unzipped his own hoodie and shrugged it off his shoulders before pulling his black t-shirt over his head. In the darkness, he could see that Robert's eyes were blown, dark and wide. He ground down a little harder and smiled as Robert's lips parted in a silent 'oh'. Robert reached out to trace the scars on the younger man's stomach, but Aaron batted his hand away. He lunged at Robert again, their lips and tongues clashing. Sometimes it didn't feel like kissing, it felt like a battle between them. As they kissed, the feeling of bare skin sent sparks to his groin. Robert's nails scraped down his back, causing a delicious sting. Aaron hissed and began to grind hard against Robert. He pulled his mouth away and brought his lips close to Robert's ear. "So, you want to fuck or what?" he hardly recognised his own voice.

"Condoms?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Aaron answered and stood up. He walked over to the bedside table and took a condom and lube from the second drawer. He returned to the bed and began to shrug off his jeans and boxers.

"Put it on." Robert's voice was low and it took Aaron by surprise.

"Eh?" Aaron answered. Not sure he'd heard right, his eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Put the condom on, I want _you_ to fuck me…" Robert's voice trailed off as he began to unbuckle his own belt and push his jeans and boxers down. As he did so, he moved further back on to the bed positioning himself nearer to the headboard.

Aaron smiled a little, his dark eyes dancing: even as a bottom, Robert was a bossy git. He kicked his own jeans and boxers fully off and began to crawl slowly up the bed, straddling Robert's legs. "You're just full of surprises, ain't ya?"

"You got a problem with that?" Robert smirked knowing the answer.

"No. No problem at all." Aaron answered. "Turn over."

Aaron ran his fingers over the contours of Robert's shoulders. There was a time he'd have never imagined being like this with another man, he'd pushed those feelings down and tried to ignore them. Now, he was happy with who he was. He frowned slightly, Robert said he was straight, Aaron knew too well how that lie worked out. He shuffled down Robert's body and nudged the older man's legs apart as he positioned himself at the end of the bed. He ran his hands along Robert's thighs, he really had the most amazing body and Aaron was savouring the chance to explore it.

Robert's head dropped to the pillow and he breathed heavily, the silence in the room enveloped them. Aaron gazed at the body beneath him and then moved into position, he kept his eyes locked on Robert to gauge his reaction and slowly and tentatively pulled him apart before licking testingly at Robert's hole. Robert bucked under the intrusion, his head snapping up from the pillow. Aaron felt him tense. "Ok?" Aaron asked.

Robert turned his head and gazed back "What do you think?" his voice was cracking.

"Do you want me to stop?" Aaron couldn't stop the smile that crept on to his lips.

"Fuck you," Robert's eyes sparkled and then he smiled too. "Get to it," he commanded.

Aaron grinned widely now. "Yes boss…"

Aaron crawled up along Robert's body and turned his head to face him before kissing him deeply. If Robert was unhappy about this, he didn't show it. He opened his mouth willingly and kissed Aaron deeply, his tongue delving into Aaron's mouth and tracing it expertly. "You sure you want me to?" Aaron asked gently.

"Yes," Robert answered and began to turn over.

"No, stay like that, it might hurt too much otherwise." Aaron's brow furrowed in concern.

"It'll be fine," Robert assured him. "Anyway, I want to…" his voice trailed off. "Please just do it."

Aaron was shocked to hear the word from Robert, he was fairly certain that Robert Sugden, Lord of the Manor didn't really have to say please to anyone. "Ok," he said. "I'll take it easy."

Although Aaron had said he would take it easy, he wasn't sure he could make good on that promise. Seeing Robert lying under him, naked it was all he could do to control himself. He moved Robert's legs up and ripped open the condom wrapper. He squirted some lube on to his cock and smoothed it, Robert wouldn't need any, he'd made sure of that. He moved now, gripping Robert's hips he placed the tip of his cock at Robert's entrance before pushing in. Robert gasped as Aaron pushed into him. Aaron bent down to kiss him and didn't move. He allowed Robert a moment to adjust. The older man's eyes were closed. Aaron allowed himself a moment to enjoy the tight heat. God, Robert was tight. He looked at the blonde man beneath him, slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Ok?" Aaron's voice was quiet.

"Yes," Robert replied and nodded slightly as he gripped the bed covers tightly.

Aaron began to move, slowly at first. With each thrust he looked into Robert's eyes. He knew they were blue, but in the darkness they appeared black. He really was fucking hot. Robert's head fell back into the pillow and he began to move to meet Aaron's thrusts. "Harder." He whispered.

That was all it took, the mechanic let go then, he shifted Robert's legs raising them over his shoulders and pounded into the tight heat. White lights shot in front of his eyes. "Fuck, " he groaned. "Robert, I'm going to come…" he felt his balls tighten and he gasped as he came hard. He took a moment to catch his breath and stop himself falling on top of the man beneath him. He could feel sweat trickling down his back. He looked down at Robert now and then he realised. Robert's cum glistened across his stomach and chest. Running a hand across his torso, Robert looked up into Aaron's dark eyes. "Jesus, that was…" he breathed the sentence unfinished…

Aaron lay still in the darkness, he could feel Robert's leg and arm touching him. "I'll have to wreck your car more often, it that's what happens…" he laughed a little.

Robert shifted against him, turning and resting up on his elbow. "Don't even think it," he said poking Aaron softly in the ribs. His eyes were laughing. The two men looked at each other in the silvery light. Aaron's eyes twinkled, he quickly looked away.

"I'd better get going," Robert said abruptly. "Chrissie will be wondering where I got to."

"Yeah." Aaron nodded his head. He didn't want his voice to betray him. A slow knot was tightening in his stomach. "Yeah, you'd best go."

Robert hastily dressed and pulled on his leather jacket. He stopped at the bedroom door and turned.

"See ya," Aaron's voice was clipped.

Robert looked as if he was about to speak. He remained silent. He twisted the door knob, opened the door quietly and slipped out.

Aaron gazed up at the ceiling.


End file.
